bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery:Gali
__TOC__ Toa Mata Comic Gali Mata.png|Toa Mata Gali in the Comics Gali Swimming.PNG|Gali swimming Comic Tarakava.png|Gali evading a Tarakava Concpet Art Toa Mata Gali With Waterfall.PNG|Concept art of Gali by a waterfall QftM 119 Gali Arrives.png|Gali arriving on the shores of Naho Bay QftM 120 Sink or Swim.png|Gali moving a boulder underwater QftM 121 Close Call.png|Gali retrieves a Kanohi Komau from massive jaws QftM 122 A New Path.png|Gali with a school of Ruki QftM 123 Gali vs. Takea.png|Gali wrestling with a Takea CGI Gali Mata.png|Toa Mata Gali CGI Gali Mata Surfacing.png|Gali surfaces in Naho Bay CGI Gali Mata Scaling Cliff.png|Gali scaling a cliff in Ga-Wahi CGI Gali Mata in Ga-Wahi.png|Gali surveys Ga-Wahi Bonus Galionly.PNG|Gali swimming in Ga-Wahi Gali Mata Finds Kanohi Pakari.png|Gali finds a Kanohi Pakari Gali Mata Set.PNG|The Toa Mata Gali set Gali sketch.gif|Gali in her set's building instructions Gali Watery.PNG|Gali fires a blast of Water Set Gali and Nokama.png|Gali with Turaga Nokama Interactive Demo CD Gali 1.png|A non-canon picture of Gali jumping off a cliff Interactive Demo CD Gali 2.png|A non-canon picture of Gali evading a claw Gali.png|Gali in the Mata Nui Online Game BtG Toa Mata Gali.png|Toa Mata Gali in BIONICLE: The Game BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Gali.png|Gali in The Legend of Mata Nui BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Gali Gameplay.png|Gali's gameplay in The Legend of Mata Nui Comic Gali Mata with Golden Kanohi.png|Gali with her golden Kanohi Kaukau QftM 124 Gali Triumphs!.png|Gali claims her Golden Kanohi and Makoki Stone Toa Mata Gali Against Bohrok Gahlok.PNG|A Gahlok approaching Gali Toa Nuva Comic Toa Nuva Gali.PNG|Toa Nuva Gali in [[Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!|''Rise of the Rahkshi!]] Gali Nuva Set.png|The Toa Nuva Gali set CGI Toa Nuva Gali Pose.png|Toa Nuva Gali Gali Promo Screenshot 2.png|Gali Nuva underwater CGI Toa Nuva Gali.png|Toa Nuva Gali in set form Gali Nuva.png|Gali in the ''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations CGI Gali Nuva.PNG|Gali's promotional art for BIONICLE: The Game BtG Gali Nuva Screenshot 1.png|Gali Nuva swimming in Naho Bay BtG Gali Nuva Screenshot 2.png|Gali Nuva in Ga-Wahi BtG Gali Nuva Screenshot 3.png|Gali Nuva battling the Bohrok-Kal BtG Gali Nuva Screenshot 4.png|Gali Nuva in Ga-Koro BtG Ga-Wahi.png|Gali Nuva exploring Ga-Koro BtG Ga-Koro Homes Exterior.png|Gali Nuva outside Matoran huts Gali Nuva Mask Comparison.png|A mask comparison of the set and movie versions of the Kaukau Nuva Movie Gali Nuva.PNG|Gali in Mask of Light Movie Toa Nuva Pohatu Gali Tahu.png|Gali with Tahu and Pohtau at a kohii match Movie Gali Meditating.png|Gali meditating Rahkshi Promo Comic 6.png|A Turahk attacking Gali MoL Toa Nuva Gali Chanelling Healing Water.png|Gali channeling her powers Concept Art MoL Toa Nuva Gali.jpg|''Mask of Light'' concept artwork of Gali Gali Nuva's Nuva Symbol.GIF|Toa Nuva Gali's Nuva Symbol BK Toa Nuva Gali.jpg|Gali in a Burger King promotion BTG Gali.jpg|A promotional image of Gali for BIONICLE: The Game BIONICLE The Game Nova Blast.png|Gali Nuva performing a "Nuva Blast" in BIONICLE: The Game Adaptive Armor Comic Toa Nuva Gali Mistika.PNG|Mistika Gali Nuva in Swamp of Shadows Set Toa Nuva Gali AA Swamp.jpg|Gali in her Adaptive Armor GaliWaterNynrah.png|Mistika Gali Nuva channeling her power of water through her Nynrah Ghost Blaster Comic Gorast Draining Gali's Light.PNG|Gali being pinned by Gorast in Swamp of Shadows GaliSwampWater.png|Gali destroying a living tree to get to a Keystone Comic Takanuva Defends Gali Against Krika.jpg|Takanuva defending Gali from Krika Set Toa Nuva Gali Mistika.png|Mistika Toa Nuva Gali CGI Mistika Toa Nuva Gali.png|Gali in the Swamp of Secrets Promo Art Toa Nuva Mistika Gali.jpg|Promotional art of Gali Magazine Mistika Toa Nuva Gali.jpg|Promotional art of Gali Gali Team Up.png|Gali Mistika combined with the Tanma set. Animation Onua and Gali Mistika.png|Gali and Onua in flight in The Final Battle Animation BIONICLE com Bios Gali Mistika.png|Gali BIO Codes Gali Mistika.png|Gali BfP Gali Mistika.png|Gali in flight in BIONICLE: Mistika BIONICLE Mistika Gali.png|Gali in BIONICLE: Mistika CGI Gali Mistika.PNG|Gali in CGI in Mistika: Swamp of Secrets SoS Gali Mistika.png|A stylized Gali in Mistika: Swamp of Secrets McGali.PNG|Mistika Toa Nuva Gali as a McDonald's Happy Meal toy Category:Galleries Category:Toa Category:Nuva